


Isabelle’s Birthday

by BookFreak1998



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Birthday, F/M, Gabriel Isn’t A Douchebag, Grown Up, Kinda AU, Model, Step Dad/Daughter, shory story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-11 23:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16862272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookFreak1998/pseuds/BookFreak1998
Summary: when Luka (once again) fails to see Isabelle on her birthday, Adrien decides to take her to his photoshoot.





	Isabelle’s Birthday

Isabelle’s Point Of View 

There was a knock on the door. I opened my eyes and sat up in bed as my bedroom door opened. The singing started a few seconds later. 

“Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to Isabelle Marie. Happy birthday to you.” Everyone sang. Including the two kwami’s, Tiki and Plagg. Tiki and Plagg flew towards me before they sat down on my shoulder.  
Mum and Adrien came towards me, carrying a tray in front of them. “Merci Maman. Merci Adrien.” 

Maman and Adrien set the trays down before they kissed my cheek and sat down. “We thought as it’s a special day, we’d have breakfast in bed.” Maman explained as she passed me my orange juice. I looked at Adrien surprise.

“You mean…?” I trailed off as he nodded his head.  
“I’m off for the whole day. So that means I’ll be able to come to your birthday meal.” Adrien told me. 

My eyes lit up. 

“And Papa? Is Papa coming as well?” I asked Maman.

Maman hesitated. “I-I don’t know. Papa hasn’t gotten back to me yet.” My heart sank as I looked down at my hands. 

“Oh. That’s okay then. I guess I’ll just have to wait and see.” 

The room fell into an awkward silence a second later. It lasted for a few seconds before Adrien cleared his throat. “Here, I made them exactly how you like them.” Adrien told me as he set the tray in front of me. On the tray sat a small piece of paper. 

“Happy Birthday, Princess.” It read. I forced a smile on my face. I looked down at the pancakes. Adrien helped me pour my syrup onto the pancakes. 

Adrien then helped me cut up the pancake just as Muman’s phone started going off. My heart thudded against my chest. I knew who that was before I asked.

“I have to go answer this. But I’ll be back in a moment.” She bopped my nose before she stood up and hurried out of the room. Adrien nudged me.  
“Are you going to have your pancakes? I can promise you that they are edible this time.” I started laughing. 

“Only because you stayed well away from them.” Plagg spoke up.

Tikki snacked him on the arm. “Shut up, it’s the thought that counts, Plagg.” I giggled even more as they both bickered with each other like an old married couple. 

I continued to eat my pancake. “This is really nice. Thank you, Adrien.” He smiled down at me before he kissed the top of my head. As soon as I was done with the food Adrien passed me a napkin and I wiped my face. The door opened a second later. 

Emma hurried into the room and took the tray away. 

I could hear the sound of my mom arguing with my dad as the door opened. 

“…When are you going to come and see her then Luka?” 

Emma closed the door behind her. I looked down at my hands. Adrien was about to say something when his phone went off in his pocket. 

Adrien answered his phone. “What now?” He paused. “But It’s Isabelle’s birthday.” Adrien continued. 

“Yes father I understand but-…” I swallowed the lump that was forming in my throat. Adrien sighed. 

“Yes father. I’ll be there as soon as I can.” He said.  
Adrien ended the call. “I’m sorry. I’ll make sure that I’m finished by the time we’re meant to go out.”

“It’s okay. I’ll wait until this evening to open my presents.” 

But Adrien wasn’t listening. He was lost in thought. 

“Isabelle, how would you like to come to my photoshoot.”


End file.
